X-men: New Beginnings-Chapter 6
A New Bonding Process The strong smell of chemicals filled the lab of the hidden Weapon X facility, mixing about with the other smells of metal, sweat, and other body odors among other things. Smells that had become all too familiar to the six young agents, especially Boien who relied on his other four senses when his sight had gone away when he was young. Usually, this was a sign of pain to come for all of them, meant to test anything out of the ordinary, conduct regular tests, and just about different forms of torture when they were "misbehaving" in the eyes of their handler and the scientist. Today though was very different. Only one person would be feeling pain, and that was his twin sister Kara who was suppose to be getting a metal bonding process to her bones, having been found to be capable of surviving the procedure. It was nothing unlike that of their grandfather, the legendary Wolverine, had undergone for his adamnatium skeleton. Though, there was reservations from the young man of his sister going through with this since even if the results said she could survive that didn't mean something could go horribly wrong. "Kara, I still think this is madness, what if something goes wrong?" Boien tried to reason with her for the sixth time that day in the past few hours to which Kara only growled in annoyance, "Boien quit worrying and just shut up already. You're sounding like a damn broken record, I'll be just fine." Kara growled dismissively, causing frustration to flash in his sightless eyes as Boien knew he likely could never get through to her. That sightless gaze soon turned towards the bubbling he heard closeby, fixed upon three large containers which were heated to keep a rare metal only found in Antarctica there in the Savage Land from hardening again. Anti-metal was the name of this substance, which was smokey gray in color and almost appeared black in certain lighting. It was melted down and ready for use for this new type of bonding process: lacing someone's bones with the new metal compound. Nearby sat their fellow Savage X members, who looked as uneasy about the process as he did. Sierra being especially voicturous about Kara risking her life on something that could potentionally be an asset but yet still kill her, even if her healing factor were to help in the long run. "I swear you are an idiot doing this Kara, it's not worth throwing your life away so you can become stronger." Sierra stated, being unable to believe the girl's misguided view of this as Kara went to retort harshly but James quickly stepped in, "She has a point Kara. But it seems it will not matter what we say, you're your own person. I just hope your not making a mistake." James managed calmly, making Kara snort and turn away. "I'm doing what I think is best to benefit me." The plea of her teammates fell on deaf ears as Kara stepped forward towards a glass containment unit, several tubes dangling from the ceiling with needles connected to them. Kara herself wore a work out type suit, which consisted of a plain black t-shirt like that of a sports bra and plain black shorts that left her midriff revealed and really no shoes. But it was nearing that time and the scientists were doing some last bit of checking on her vidals, the temperature for the metal, and making sure the machine was in working condition, causing them to rush back and forth and the cause for the sweat Boien was smelling. Time ticked by slowly for Kara, and she was growing more and more impatient as things seemed to be taking forever. She was more then prepared for what was to come but these complications and interruptions were already driving her to snap at someone if things weren't rolling soon. Moments before her patience had reached it's end, Kara beginning to open her mouth to yell at the nearest scientist who approached her she was soon cut off when he spoke, "Sorry for the slowness Agent Howlett but everything is ready and your looking good to go." He stated, seeing her anger finally dissapte slightly as she stepped into the containment unit, "About damn time." She grumbled before holding out her arms towards her sides as the scientist injected the needles, making her grit her teeth once or twice as it still hurt but any blood flow was stopped by her healing factor moments after they pricked her skin. Needles in, and everything else seeming to be normal it was time to begin the painful process to come as the unit was closed shortly after a breathing mask was put over Kara's face. Her blue eyes stared through the glass towards her team with faint assurance in her expression that she would be fine, a rare sight for them to see as there was nothing they could do to stop it now without risking punishment later so they could only watch anxiously as a green fluid filled the container, soon enveloping Kara entirely, causing her to float in place. Though, this process was nerve wracking for Boien most of all, as he could only hear as the machines began the process of sucking in the liquids which flowed swiftly through the tubes, soon beginning their journey through the needles. Next came that faint growl of pain, the liquid metal flowing straight into the core of her bone structure and partly through her blood stream, making Kara howl in pain. She had never imagined it would be this bad nor painful, having endured several bouts of pain before but those were nothing in comparison. Several hot edges of knives felt like was being stabbed into her body all at once, being left there to burn her very core from the inside out as if the metal would surely kill her there and then and there was no way of stopping the process. As she could do was grit her teeth, her claws ejecting upon reflex and taking that dark silver color. "Boien, are you sure there's no way to stop the process?" James asked in a quiet tone, before Jacob cut in, "Didn't you hear Redfeather? There's no stopping this, otherwise just stopping prematurely could kill her even with her healing factor." He said in annoyance, as James sighed softly, thinking what Kara had gotten herself into was unnecessary but anything to argue the point had been futile. Sierra watched as well, having been relatively silent on the matter as her and Kara were the most unlikely to get along on the team so she had been the only one, not counting the Weapon X employees, to not protest to it. Sure she thought Kara was an idiot to go through with it but she kept her reservations and complaints to herself the entire time. "I say let it be, she wants to be stupid and get the implants let her." Sierra's voice was uncaring and neutral, Boien and James looking at her in disbelief as Lila, one of their other female members couldn't say much as she could only shrug her shoulders helplessly. And asking how long this would take would be futile too, as they were never given a clear answer before. Though a feminine voice soon cut among them, causing the other five to turn in their leader's direction, "All of you hush up already. I gave Kara a choice and she took the route she wanted, if she is to die because of this process so be it. Not everyone is meant to survive it." She told them, her tone harsh and final, making them finally go quiet as the process continued and the young woman's growls and howls of pain being generally ignored. Her vitals had begun to rise and several of the scientists seemed nervous, concerned that she truly could not survive this. Minutes ticked by, and the process continued until there was no more of the melted down Antarctic Vibranium and Kara finally seemed to relax, though no in a way that made the team exactly happy as she seemed unconscious and limp. But nonetheless was breathing. As the fluids were drained the container unit was finally opened, and a few scientists caught the female Howlett, the needles pulling from her skin which healed shortly after that though her breathing was low and shallow, making Boien and his teammates fear the worse, except maybe Sierra. "You two, take this mutt to her room and watch over her." The head scientist ordered, being their leader as well who indicated to Jacob and Lila, though the part Atlantean woman seemed less then enthused to be working with Jacob who seemed to never give up in trying to flirt with her and seeming to try and give him a chance due to their age difference. Either way the two obeyed in supporting Kara on either side, feeling she had gotten slightly heavier though only just. But left the remainder of Savage X standing and staring, looking helpless in what more to do then to wait to see if Kara remained alive. "You three, get some rest in, we got another mission briefing in a few hours. I don't need my agents slacking off and falling asleep on the job." The female ordered, causing Boien, James, and Sierra to grumble in complaint but otherwise they complied and headed towards their respective rooms, knowing a mission meant either rough training or more of watching and waiting to make a new move on the invading X-men teams. Regardless of how they felt though the woman watched after them, the young agents never noticing the sorrowful and regretful look in her blue-gray eyes. Category:Rinilya94